


Let Us Cling Together

by silkworm



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, References to Depression, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkworm/pseuds/silkworm
Summary: Based on the alleged fact that sometimes Freddie worried terribly about Brian.





	Let Us Cling Together

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd. Complete fiction. Etc.
> 
> I'm dipping my toes into classic band slash with my all time favorite pairing ( ~~besides mclennon~~ ).

Freddie had noticed something about Brian that was quite curious. As of late he had came to the revelation that whenever anything bothered Brian, the curly haired man got eerily quiet. He’d bite his lip like he was considering the words he wanted to say, and Fred waited on bated breath for them. But as always, nothing ever came from it. 

It didn’t take an astrophysicist to figure out that a rather somber Brian was a depressed Brian.  
And that was no good. Not only for the band’s morale, but for his own sanity as well. To be honest, it rather alarmed Freddie. Especially since he had his own troublesome habit of transforming into a fretful mother hen. 

Brian had divulged the truth to Fred on one lonesome night about his melancholia. How it happened off and on. Sometimes more commonly in the winter. And how the only thing that staved it was being around others, writing music on his red special and playing shows. 

Gazing over at him now, the guitarist’s mouth was a steel trap. Teeth clamped shut so tightly that Freddie’s own jaw ached just looking at him. He’d never seen Brian so tense before. He was as dreary as a Sunday afternoon. 

That couldn’t be healthy, right? Freddie was quick to outbursts of any kind, so this lack of reaction from his bandmate continued to concern him greatly. He was just going to come out and say something before the silence made him snap at the poor dear. 

“Have you taken ill, darling?” With the flick of his wrist, he raised a hand to his best mate's forehead. Freddie’s sudden gesture startled the other man, jostling the guitar from his lap. “Sorry, Bri. Didn’t mean to frighten you.. Well, you see. That’s what I mean. I’m just worried is all, you’re not yourself.” 

Brian collected himself as best he could. Gulping around the lump in his throat. Still he said nothing. Which was beginning to frustrate Freddie to no end. 

“Bri? Talk to meee,” Fred encouraged, an edge of desperation in his tone. “It’s just us. You know you can tell me anything, love.” He gently reached over to tuck a strand of hair behind Brian’s ear. Who often used his unruly mane as a crutch. A sort of curtain to hide behind. As endearing as that was, Freddie needed to see his eyes. To reestablish that trust, that connection between the two of them. “You’re doing it again, you know.. How can I help if you don’t let me?” 

“Y-You shouldn’t have to help..” Brian’s voice was softly twinkling and brittle like shards of glass. Freddie hoped to hear it again. Oh, how he loved it. “I’m sorry, Fred.. I hate that you have to see me like this.”

“Come now, dear. Don’t say such nonsense.” He scooted closer to Brian, wrapping an arm around his waist. “I’ll take care of you.” At the exact moment of his admission, he had felt the guitarist relax. Stress melting from him as if he was submerged in a hot bath.

“It’ll be the most rotten of work..” Brian mumbled, turning his head to bury it in the lead singer’s warm throat. “Just tedious.” His lips were ghosting over a pulse point. Tickling Freddie just so.

Freddie tutted, disregarding the apparent dusting of rouge high on his cheeks. “No. Not to me.” On the contrary. He was all too pleased to give him the comfort and affection he needed. He continued to pet and fawn over the man pressed up against him. "Not if it’s you, Brian.”

The frown that plagued Brian’s face moments ago was soon replaced with an serene grin.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  taken from [here](http://queenfacts.tumblr.com/post/30907059043/submitted-by-my-melancholy-blog-source-i-cant).  
> Hope you smile at least once while reading xx


End file.
